


Moving day

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt move house and get a visit from their friends





	Moving day

Reiner wakes up and the first thing he dose Is look at his phone to see if he has a text from his boyfriend Bertholdt today is the day they move into together they’ve been together for just over 2 years now and they thought is as about time that they move in together. Reiner has a text from his boyfriend 

 

 

After Reiner’s shower looks at his phone again to see another text from Bertholdt 

__

_Theres also a text from Connie_

_Reiner pickes black jeans and white t-shirt and a black button up he puts on unbuttond. Reiner is planning to propose to bethtoldt tonight his plan is to take him along the water and propose in front of the water_

_Time skip_

_Reiner arrives at bertholdts house (he lives with his parents) he’s wearing blue jeans and a dark blue jumper_

_“Hey” berthtodlt runs up to Riener and kisses him then gives him a hug_

_“Hey, someones in a good mood today I mean I don’t blame you” Reiner laughs still being hugged_

_“Well we are moving in together today” Bertholdt says and lets go to hold Reiner’s hand_

_They get into Reiner’s car and they head to the place they’re getting breakfest Bertholdts smiling then and looking at Reiner while hes driving Bethtoldt dosen’t know Reiner can see him from the corner of his eye then he moves his hand onto one of Bertholdts and he gives his hand a light squeeze_

_“Wait you can see me smiling” Betholdt askes squeezing Reiners hand back  
“Well yeah I mean I’m not that stupid” they both laugh _

_Bertholdt lifts Reiners hand up to his mouth and kisses it making Reiner blush Bertholdt laughs_

_“Aww yours so cute when you do that you know”_

_“D-do what” Reiner says trying his best to look away but he can’t look away to far since hes driving_

_“Blush idiot” Betholdt laughs and Reiner laughs even more_

_“sh-shut up” Reiner smiles_

_”together for 2 years and you blush around me I love it” Bertholdt rubs his hand on Reiner’s forearm_

_“I hate you” Reiner laughs softly_

_“Nah, you love me” Bertholdt holds his hand again_

_”Hmm…Yeah, your right”_

**Time skip**

_“So what do you want to eat” Reiner ask betholdt as they both sit at a small table in the corner_

_”Pancakes”Bertholdt says and Reiner smiles_

_“Shoulda guessed” Reiner laughs_

_“What about you” Bertholdt asks_

_“same as you why not” Reiner smiles  
There food arrives and when they eat they talk about moving in and potential pet options _

_“soooooo pets” Betholdt says tilting his head to the side_

_“You want a dog don’t you” Reiner askes_

_“Yup” betholdt says smiling_

_“Well we’ll get any dog you want” Reiner smiles at the expression on bertholdts face his eyes light up almost and looks so happy_

_“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you” bertholdt gets up and hugs Reiner_

_“If it makes you happy we’ll do it” Reiner says kissing his boyfriends cheek_

_“C’mon lets get going to the house” bertholdts says grabbing Reiners hand and pulling him up and out to Reiner’s car they get into the car and go to there new house they got everything ready yesterday so they wont have any work to do once they move in_  
Once they arrive they walk out the car holding hands and walk in the first place they go to is their shared bedroom and they sit on the bed together Reiners arm around bertholdt waist and he gives bertholdt a small kiss and he can feel bertholdt smiling they pull away and just sit for a few minuets before Reiner breaks the silence  
“I love you so much you know that” He kisses bertholdt on the cheek 

_“Yeah, I love you so much too” bertholdt smiles_

_Reiner is sitting thinking about his boyfriend and how happy he is that they have finally moved in together. Then he has an idea he knows that bertholdt is really ticklish especially his sides.  
Reiner starts to tickle Bertl and to Reiner’s amusement Bertholdt squeals in surprise and laughs making Reiner laugh Reiner loves tickling bertholdt the faces he makes and they he laughs _

_“Rei-Reiner stop” bertholdt says between breaths and laughs_  
“Hmm… let me think…Nope” Reiner is also laughing now  
Bertholdt now lying on his back laughing and squirming to get out of Reiner grip Reiner gets tired of his legs kicking around and sits on them. eventually Reiner decides hes torcherd bertl enough and stops tickling him  
“I hate when you do that but I love you though” Bertholdt says slightly breathless from laughing 

_“I Love you too, you dork” Reiner kisses his nose making them both laugh Reiner gets up off of his legs and pulls bertl up with him_

_“Ow, my stomch hurts from laughing” Betholdt smiles at Reiner_

_“Oops my bad” Reiner says and puts his hands where bertls stomch hurts_  
Then theres a knock at the door  
“C’mon I think its Connie and the crew” Reiner says smirking  
“Connie and the- Really” Bertholdt laughs  
“Yes really” Reiner says laughing  
The open the door and are greeted by a group of their friends  
Eren and levi who have been dating for a year now. Connie and Sasha who got engaged 3 months ago. Mikasa Erens adopted sister and last but not least Armin Erens bestfriend 

_“Hey” Connie says to the both of them_

_“Hey” bertholdt and Reiner say at the same time making everyone laugh_

_”Goals” Sasha says while grabbing Connies hand_

_“I Know Right” Levi says putting his arm around Erens waist then kissing his cheek Armin and mikasa look at each other and laugh “we’re a bit left out here” Armin says making everyone laugh_

_”come in you guys” Reiner says stepping back to let everyone in_  
They all sit on the couches in the living room. Levi, Eren, Armin and mikasa on the biggest one  
Connie and Sasha on the other one while Reiner sits on Bertholdts lap on the other side of Sasha and Connie  
“Aww how cute Reiners sitting on bertolts lap” Eren says smiling at the two Reiner blushes and everyone except him laugh but he eventually joins in 

_“Okay”mikasa says “Lets give them our gifts” she adds_

_”Connie and Sasha start then Armin, mikasa then me and Eren” Levi says pointing to each person as he says their name Connie and Sasha give them a white picture frame with a two rings on it Reiner thanks then and Smiles at Bertholdt whos confused everyone knows what Reiner plans execpt Bertholdt  
Next Armin gives them both matching Gold watches with their names on the inside (A heart with Reiner and Bertholdt in each one) _

_“wow, Armin how much did these cost” Bertholdt asks looking suprised_

_“A lot”Armin laughs “but they were perfect for the two of you so I had to get them” he adds with a smile_

_“thank you so much” they both say at the same time  
“My turn” mikasa gets up and gives then a picture in a frame that she took of them when they first announced they were dating _

_”Wow mikasa I-we love it” Reiner smiles at her_

_”Thank you” Bertholdt adds_

_“Our Turn” Eren says then him and Levi walk over to Reiner and Bertholdt they give them a phone case each. Each one has half a heart on it they match up there both black with a half a red heart_

_“Aww this is so cute” Reiner says and puts the cases on there phones_  
Time Skip  
Reiner and Bertholdt say bye to their friends 

_“Hey, Bertl lets go on a walk round the water” Reiner asks him_

_“Sure a nice night walk sounds nice” Bertholdt smiles_

_“okay just give me a sec stay here” Reiner runs up and grabs the rings from his bag_  
“Ready” Betholdt asks  
“Yeah, Lets go” Reiner says grabbing Bertholdts hand and walking them out the door the get to where the water starts and walk along the path  
“This is beautiful” Bertholdt says looking over the water still holding Reiners hand 

_“Yeah” Reiner says squeezing Berholdts hand_  
They walk along the water and talk about there plans for the future  
Time skip  
“Bertholdt” Reiner says softly and stops walking bertholdt turns around and stops looking a bit worried 

_“Yeah” Bertholdt walks closer to Reiner. Reiner got down on one knee and pulled out the ring  
“Berthodlt, will you marry me” Reiner asks with a massive smile on his face _

_”O-Of course, YES!” Bertholdt says on the verge of tears,Reiner stands up and puts the ring on his boyfriends finger and berthodlt leans forward and kisses Reiner then there foreheads are presses together  
“I love you so much like you have no idea” berthodlt starts to cry and snuggles into Reiner _

_“Aww don’t cry and I love you alot and why are you crying” Reiner askes_

_”I’m just so happy” bertholdt look at Reiner_

_“Me too” Reiner says and kisses bertholdts cheek betholdt smiles and they start walking back to their new house_

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling is horrible but I hope it wasn't so bad


End file.
